farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Junior Deputy
The Deputy is the protagonist in Far Cry 5. The Junior Deputy is the first player character in the Far Cry series who is fully customizable. Far Cry 5 The Deputy is sent with US Marshal Burke, Sheriff Whitehorse, and two fellow sheriff's deputies (Deputy Hudson and Deputy Pratt) to arrest Joseph Seed, a radical preacher. Though Joseph appears to go willingly when they make the arrest, the situation quickly escalates when the cult responds to the arrest with violence, and crashes the group's helicopter. In the ensuing chaos, Deputy Hudson is captured, Deputy Pratt and Sheriff Whitehorse disappears, but Marshal Burke and the Deputy manage to escape the standoff, with Joseph calling for a manhunt to locate them. Following a botched escape attempt to leave the county on road, Marshal Burke is also captured by the cult, while the Deputy is taken away by Dutch, who promptly cuffs them to a bedpost until he decides whether or not to turn them over to the cult. He eventually decides to trust the Deputy, so he supplies them a new set of clothes (so they can blend in easier among the locals), and asks their assistance to liberate his island, thus providing the tutorial missions for the game. Once the Deputy liberates Dutch's island, s/he is swept into an armed conflict between the Eden's Gate cult and the rest of the Hope County residents. These include Pastor Jerome Jeffries, a Gulf War veteran and local church leader who has seen his congregation taken by Eden's Gate; Mary May Fairgrave, a bartender whose father was driven to suicide by the cult; and Nick Rye, a pilot who aims to eliminate the influence of the cult in order to build a better future for his children. The deputy must use their help, among others, to build a local resistance to put an end to Eden's Gate. At some point after defeating John Seed, Jacob Seed and Faith Seed, the Deputy raids Joseph’s compound with Jerome and members of the Resistance. Bliss is used to control Jerome and the Resistance members, and they capture Pratt, Whitehorse and Hudson. Joseph gives the Deputy a choice to either walk away to save his/her friends or fight him. If you choose to Resist and fight Joseph, you end up having to fight everyone in the compound and free them from Joseph by downing them and reviving them. After freeing everyone, Joseph attacks, leading to a final battle. After capturing and arresting Joseph. Nuclear bombs detonate, destroying Hope County, with everyone dying from the inital blast or being burned alive from the now blazing inferno that was Hope County. The Deputy tries to flee with surviving allies and Joseph Seed in custody but a 2nd nuclear explosion distracts them, causing them to hit a collapsing tree, killing Whitehorse, Hudson and Pratt. The Deputy wakes up in Dutch's bunker with Joseph, who reveals he broke in and killed Dutch. Joseph forgives you for what you done and says he can't kill you and welcomes you to his family as his son/daughter. If you choose to Walk Away, Joseph will forgive the Deputy and his friends. Joseph, being a man of his word frees Pratt, Whitehorse and Hudson. He lets them go at the cost of the Resistance now being under Joseph's control. However, shooting is heard as they leave the compound leaving their fate unknown. The Sheriff says he isn't gonna abandon them and vows they are going to come back with The National Guard to free Hope County by force. As The Sheriff turns on the radio for the long trip, The Deputy begins to feel the effects of Jacob’s brainwashing, through the song, “Only You.” This leaves the fate of everyone in the car, including the Deputy unknown, although it is assumed the Deputy returns to Joseph. Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Alive